Behind Fletcher
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Fletcher's life has been nothing but lies since a month ago. However when Olive finds out the truth about what Fletcher's been hiding behind will she able to break down Fletcher's hidden walls and help him before things get to bad? Or will Fletcher keep Olive out and fall before her eyes? Read and Find out. FOLIVE!
1. Chapter 1

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of the new improved! So I hope you like it! :) Also this will have 100% FOLIVE I can promise you that! So bare with me! Also updates for this story will not happen every day like my others just cause I need time to write the chapter. But I will try to update as often as I can. I will not leave you hanging, I promise that! So as normal I own nothing from the show or nothing that is mentioned in this story that I would not owned! So please ENJOY chapter one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_He slapped his feet across the ground as he ran faster then the people that were chasing him in the woods. It was times like this that he was glade his mother made him do all that work and all the exercise. Only because at the moment four kids were chasing him, and the woods seemed to be closing in on him. At the moment there was nothing else on his mind except that he needed to get to the cave where his friend lay dying slower then a snail.  
_

_The four people seemed to be getting on his trail and the only thing he was able to do was climb up a tree until the group passed. When they were gone, he jumped down and began to run for the main base of operation where the medican was waiting. It took about ten minuets to get there since it was out in the open, not only that but he had to keep and eye out for the others. Whenever he made it to the opening that was where he saw the medican sitting, waiting._

_Silence over came the forest as he wondered where he should go for the package without getting killed. It seemed that everything moved in slow motion since time was mocking him, before he knew it a girl with orange hair rushed out into the open and grabbed her package. He instantly dashed out of his hiding place and headed right for the package that was waiting for him. However as soon as he grabbed the package, the orange haired girl pulled out an arrow and shot it..._

* * *

Fletcher Quimby jumped awake in cold sweet as he looked around the room to see where he was. The feeling of a soft surface underneath him made him look down and smile as he saw that he was safe home and in his bed. Looking over the number 3:15 am blinked back at him and he laid down on his back once more. The last thing he remembered before he went to sleep was pain, a lot of it, and all from his mother. It was the worst feeling ever.

Instantly Fletcher thought back to what happened when he got home from school, his mother had been pissed that he wasn't home and finally snapped. She had smacked him across the face and shoved him into the glass cabinet in the living room. His arm still hurt from pulling the small shards out earlier, but that was nothing compared to the more worse things that had happened to him. Sitting up Fletcher placed his head in his hands.

As soon as Fletcher looked down he groaned when he noticed his copy of _The Hunger Games_ sitting on his lap. This was the last time he was going to read anything before bed again. That dream he had of the scene he just pretty much read was by far the creepiest thing to ever happen, he swore it was trying to tell him something. No matter Fletcher sighed and laid back down. Before he knew it, he fell asleep once more...

* * *

When morning did come Fletcher was awoke by his alarm. He shoot awake and instantly pulled the blankets off of him. Walking over to his bathroom, Fletcher began to get ready for the day. First he turned the shower on and un-dressed, he then climbed in and washed his hair and body. Next he got dressed and brushed his hair and teeth, he grabbed his backpack and made his way towards the kitchen.

His mother was sitting at the counter with a bottle of beer in front of her. She looked at him, scoffed, and looked down. Fletcher frowned, this was his life, his father left a month ago, and his mother hated everything about him. The only reason she hated him was because he looked a lot like his dad and he even got his art skills from his father. No matter Fletcher proceeded to walk to the bus stopped and figured school would be better.

As Fletcher continued to walk to the bus stopped, he began to think about everything that happened in the past month. His father left because the only thing he cared about was himself. Not only that but ever since his father left, his mother went into a huge depression state, she turned to alcohol and other drugs. Since then she never cared about her own son, she always took her anger out on Fletcher.

Fletcher's thoughts were snapped back into reality when the school bus pulled up too his spot. He only could hope school would be better as he walked onto the bus. Little did he know things would just get worse from here...

* * *

**A/N - Well here is the first chapter of the new improved Behind Fletcher! What did you think? Was it good, better, or worse? Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! I was able to get the chapter done earlier then I thought so now I can update! A lot happens in this chapter but most of the things talked about in this chapter you guys know. But anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! So I made this chapter extra long for you guys because your awesome! So as normal I own nothing! ENJOY chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Fletcher walked into Webster High after arriving on the buses. He made his way over to his locker and smiled when he saw that Lexi Reed, the queen bee of the school, was not three drown from him because she wasn't there. It sucked having his locker a few places from her because in the morning when she arranged some words with him, their conversations never ended well. Fletcher walked up to his locker and opened it. He began to gather his things. Normally it took Fletcher longer to gather his things because of Lexi but since she wasn't around he was able to get his morning books.

As soon as he got those he closed his locker, placed his messenger bag around him, and headed for the A.N.T Farm. The A.N.T Farm was one of the few things Fletcher liked about the school. It was were he could fit in with the other A. and it was where he could see all his friends. A.T.N stood for Advance Natural Talents and each student in the program had a didn't gift, he was art. Anything with in the art category painting, drawing, sculpting, etc.. Fletcher could do. There were another talents and Fletcher liked to see how everyone used their talents on a daily basis.

"Morning Fletcher!" Gibson called to him as he waved.

"Morning Gibson." Fletcher said with a smile as he walked past Gibson and sat down on the purple couch in the room.

Gibson was the supervisor, concealer, and therapist all wrapped into one for the ants. Basically if needed help or if you needed to talk to someone, Gibson was the one you went to. Fletcher smiled to himself as he took out his sketch pad and began to draw the scene he dreamed about last night. The only way his dreams every went away was if he drew them down and out of his mind. He sat there for about ten minuets drawing the woods and the four kids he saw chasing him in his dream. However he was so caught up in his drawing he didn't even noticed that Chyna Parks and Olive Dole.

"Hey Fletcher, what's up?" Chyna asked as she and Olive sat down next to him.

"Nothing much, how about you guys?" Fletcher asked as he continued to draw on his sketch pad.

"The talent show is coming up and I'm entering in it, it should be fun!" Chyna exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, do you know what song your signing?" Olive asked with interest as Chyna nodded.

"Yes but I'm not telling anyone, because I want it to be a surprise." Chyna said as Olive smiled and nodded.

"Cool, well I wish you luck Chyna." Fletcher said with a smile as he looked up at Chyna.

"Thanks Fletch! That means a lot!" Chyna said with a smile.

Olive and Chyna continued to talk about the talent show, turns out Lexi is entering which really doesn't surprise Fletcher at all. Ever sense Chyna arrived to the A.N.T Farm, she and Lexi have been enemies ever sense. Olive on the other hand was different when it came to big kids then Chyna was. Olive was scared of the big kids as well as Fletcher was. Ever since he, Olive, and Chyna crashed Lexi's party a week into school Fletcher and Olive had been even more frightened of the big kids sense Olive got Lexi coated in Blueberry Yogurt, it wasn't a surprise that Lexi hated them.

The bell rang for their second period to start twenty minuets later. Fletcher had art second period which he loved of course, but the problem was he had it with none other then Lexi Reed herself. But th only upside in art was that Fletcher had a one hundred percent A in that class because of his skills. That and Chyna's brother Cameron was in the class so it wasn't like he was completely alone dealing with Lexi alone. Which was weird because whenever Fletcher was around Cameron, Lexi never said anything to him, half the ants think Lexi likes Chyna's brother, and Fletcher thinks that too.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Adams said as she entered the class room ten minuets later, Fletcher was sitting with Cameron and someone else.

"Morning Mrs. Adams!" The class called back as they watched the teacher walked up to the board.

"Okay today were gonna work on a painting, it can be anything you want, but it has to be due on Friday." Mrs. Adams said as she looked at the class.

"Can we work with a partner?" Lexi asked from her table with hope.

"No, this is an individual project and I except the best from all of you. You may get started!" Mrs. Adams explained.

The class all stood to their feet and headed to their appropriate stations where their canvases were waiting. The canvases were lined up in rows so that the calls was to sit in alphabetical order and work quietly on their own. However whenever the teach left during these kind of projects everyone always talked until they heard her come back in. So when everyone gathered their supplies the class sat down and began to work, the teacher left the room ten minuets later and as normal everyone began to talk to one another. Fletcher hated being the only ant in his art class.

"Can you believe we don't get to work with a partner?" Lexi asked from two seats in front of Fletcher, she was putting on making up.

"I know." Ashley Chatterley, another girl in class answered, she was also Lexi's friend.

"This is so boring...do they always have to complain?" Fletcher asked Tyler, a kid next to him, as Tyler looked at him.

"Right? It's like all their good at!" Tyler exclaimed as Fletcher smiled and got excited.

"Yes someone agrees with me, finally!" Fletcher called as he slammed his hand on the canvas and watched it flip over.

The canvas flipper over making Fletcher jump back as well as some of the other students. The small cup of red paint flipped into the air and flew at least five feet in front of him, it turned and landed right on top of Lexi. This time the whole class looked at Fletcher with shock and Lexi had turned to the young artist and she was ticked. The red paint dripped down her hair and ran onto her white jacket and yellow shirt. Instantly Fletcher swallowed with fright and began to back up as Lexi stormed right over to Fletcher and she grabbed him by the shirt.

"You stupid ant, I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of you so hard, you won't wake till next Tuesday!" Lexi yelled as loud as she could.

"I'm s-sorry it was a-an ac-ident." Fletcher stated as he covered his face with his hands and Lexi raised her hand.

"What is going on here!?" Mrs. Adams questioned as soon as she heard the shouting from down the hall she came rushing in.

"Look at what this retarded ant did to me!" Lexi cried as she released Fletcher and turned towards the teacher.

"It was an accident I swear!" Fletcher said as Lexi turned to him and stomped her foot.

"I knew you ants were out to get me ever since you crashed my party, but now you've crossed the line!" Lexi stated.

"Firstly Lexi calm down, and secondly Fletcher I want you to stay after class, we need to talk." Mrs. Adams said, Fletcher nodded.

"You thought your life was miserable here in school, just wait because it's about to get a whole lot worse for you!" Lexi threatened as she left.

Fletcher sighed as he sat down at one of the empty tables. Nothing was going right and even he knew things were going to get worse from here. The teacher had told everyone else to go back to their paintings but told Fletcher to stay where he was, they didn't need anymore trouble. Lexi was gone the whole period no doubt trying to get the paint out of her hair and her clothes. His mom was going to kill him, literally, when she heard about this mess. No matter time seemed to move slower for class to end and Fletcher just wanted it too end, because he knew he was in huge trouble now...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two! Poor Fletcher, even the smallest things cause him trouble. Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW if you read! Chapter three will be up soon! Folive will come soon just bare with me! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Two updates in one day I love you guys! :) Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Also before I let you read, warning : Mild Language/ Abuse. Don't like, don't read! However on another note I own nothing from A.N.T Farm or anything else that is mentioned in this chapter. Plus I'm warning you know you might cry I almost did writing it! But good news some Folive is about to start so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Staying after class was horrible, the teacher stood there with Skidmore and they both agreed that Fletcher was too have detention for the rest of the week. Not only that but they both agreed to call his mother and Fletcher almost flipped when they said the idea out loud, but he didn't because well he didn't need to get into more trouble. So now he sat on the bus scared out of is wits on what his mother would say when he arrived. Angus sent him worried looks every now and then because he learned what happened from Cameron. He looked at Angus and sighed, his phone beeped.

_Dude what you did was great, but still it was totally a dumb idea - Angus_

_I already told you, it was an accident - Fletcher_

_Yeah but now Lexi's pissed and out to kill you, not only that but Skidmore's not happy either - Angus_

_So it's not my fault Lexi's a prissy dumb ass blond, she'll get over it - Fletcher_

_Really? You need to calm, it's only going to make things worse - Angus_

_Just leave me alone then! - Fletcher_

_Fine! - Angus_

There conversation through texting ended when Angus knew Fletcher was ticked. The bus came to the end of his street and Fletcher said goodbye to Angus, Chyna, and Olive who were all sitting around him. When the bus left the end of the road Fletcher started down the street towards his house. However as he walked he began to walk slower then he ever did, he was too scared to walk through the front door of his house, he was afraid of what his mother had too say. By the time he made it to his house time felt like it went slower, he opened the door, and took a deep breath.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Mrs. Quimby yelled as soon as Fletcher walked into the house, she was waiting for him.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean anything by it." Fletcher whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"AN ACCIDENT MY ASS! YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT!" Mrs. Quimby yelled once more, Fletcher flinched at her words, they stung.

"Lexi got the paint out, well she got it out of her clothes, and I'm serving detention." Fletcher explained, _SMACK!_

"SO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING'S RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Mrs. Quimby yelled as Fletcher held his cheek.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry you had me, and I'm sorry dad left! I'm sorry for everything I possibly caused!" Fletcher shouted as he turned and ran.

Fletcher ran up the steps to his room as fast as he could. However he didn't make it very far when his mother grabbed his ankle and pulled him right back down the steps. Fletcher could have sworn he heard a "pop" when his mother pulled, he kicked but she still held on. Instantly Fletcher was grabbed by the shirt, picked up, and tossed into the living room glass table. He slammed into it, knocked it backwards, and heard the sound of shattering glass hit the floor. Fletcher rolled to the right as his mother went to smack him across the face again, he stood up.

He was close to the front door which meant he could try and escape as best as he could. All that Fletcher knew was that he needed to get out of the house as fast as he could and go get help, or at least get to Chyna's or Olive's house. Mostly he would head to Olive's she was closer anyway. But as his thoughts distracted him, his mother grabbed him by the arm, pulled, and threw him so that he flipped over the couch and landed on the floor. Mrs. Quimby came faster then Fletcher had expected because before he knew it, his mother was smacking him across the face.

"You worthless, idiot, pathetic, child!" Mrs. Quimby yelled as she kicked Fletcher on the side.

"Leave me alone!" Fletcher exclaimed as he managed to shove his mother off of him with his hands and onto the floor.

Instantly he stood and ran into the kitchen, he grabbed his backpack he dropped by the door earlier and dashed out the door before his mother could catch him. The cool fall air blew across his face as Fletcher ran as fast as he could down his street. There was no way he was going back tonight at all. Finally when he reached the end of the next street over, which was where Olive lived, he slowed and started to catch his breath as he walked up too Olive's house. The sun began to set in the back ground and Fletcher gripped one hand on his book bag and made his way to Olive's.

* * *

Olive smiled as she and her mother and father sat on the living room couch together. They were currently starting one of their favorite Halloween movies names _Monster House_. Her mother and father sat on either side of her and Olive was holding a giant bucket of popcorn that all three of them were going to share. Olive was in her pj's and she had her school work done because she got it study hall, so she had nothing to worry about. The movie started and Olive smiled as she looked at both her parents, they were settled and so was she. They were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Now who could that be on a school and work night?" Mrs. Dole asked with wonder as Olive shrugged.

"Olive dear could you get that?" Mr. Dole asked as Olive nodded.

"Sure dad." Olive smiled, she stood and placed the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them.

Before Olive even had time to debate weather going to the door was a good idea or not she was already heading over. Olive placed a smile on her face anyway because no matter who it was, she should still always make a good impression. She fixed her hair, fixed her clothes, and then grabbed the door knob and pulled the front door open. Olive was ready to speak and when she opened her eyes and saw Fletcher standing on the doorstep. She was shocked to be hones, he looked tired, scared, and there was a red mark on the side of his face, Olive was instantly worried.

"Fletcher?" Olive asked with worry as Fletcher looked down and then back up at her, he looked behind him as well and looked back at her.

"Can I come in, please?" Fletcher asked, he sounded scared...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Well there is chapter three! What did you think? Sad right? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from the show or nothing that is mentioned in this chapter! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is your special Halloween treat, and update! So Happy Halloween once again and please ENJOY your Halloween treat! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Olive looked at Fletcher with worry as he practically begged to come inside, which was un-normal for him since he knows he always welcomed. But something inside Olive told her to nod, which she did, and moved over so she could allow Fletcher to enter. The look on her long time best friend's face told Olive that he needed her and she was going to welcome him with open arms, because that was what friends did. After Fletcher walked into the house she noticed that he limped on his right leg, instantly Olive's eye flashed with anger, who would hurt him and why? More questions came to her.

"Olive, who's at the door?" Mrs. Dole questioned from the living room, Olive smiled.

"Fletcher!" Olive answered back as she heard the TV pause.

The two stood quietly as the tv in the living room went silent. Instantly the sound of feet moving across the ground came as Olive's mom came into the kitchen with the bucket of popcorn. Mrs. Dole stopped when she saw Fletcher and smiled, Fletcher smiled back. Everything instantly seemed to turn even more awkward since none of knew why Fletcher was here in the first place. However Mrs. Dole grabbed the salt and began to salt the popcorn, at to which Fletcher cringed, Olive knew why. Ever sense she dated Graham, Fletcher has hated salt ever sense. No matter her mother broke the silence.

"So um, Fletcher does your mom know your here?" Mrs. Dole asked with wonder.

"Um...well you see...I...um...no." Fletcher stuttered as Olive sent him a questioned look along with her mother.

"Well we should call her and let her know where you are, she's probably worried sick." Mrs. Dole said as she grabbed the kitchen phone.

"NO!" Fletcher shouted making Olive and Mrs. Dole jump in surprise. "I mean, she's not home, so she won't answer anyway." Fletcher added quickly.

"Than until your mother get's home you can join us for the movie, were watching Monster House." Mrs. Dole said with a smile.

"I'd love too!" Fletcher smiled back. "But I need to talk to Olive first about something..." Fletcher explained as Mrs. Dole gave him a look.

"Okay then I'll eave you two alone." Mrs. Dole said as she placed the phone down.

Fletcher and Olive watched as Mrs. Dole left the kitchen and went back into the living room, the movie resumed. The two could hear the conversation between Chowder and DJ about the house being a live. No matter Olive gave Fletcher odd looks and Fletcher looked down at his feet. He suddenly felt even more awkward. How was he going to tell Olive about his mom? What would she say? Would she believe him? All these questions were going through his head and he needed to figure something out before his mom came looking for him again. Fletcher did not want to go back to his house.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Olive asked with interest, Fletcher took a deep breath.

"Do you think we could to your room?" Fletcher asked, Olive gave him a surprised look.

"Why?" Olive asked as she gave him a questioned and disturbed look.

"Because I don't want your parents to over hear, please?" Fletcher pleaded, Olive sighed, he was back to pleading.

"Fine!" Olive said with a smile.

The two friends looked at one another once more and Olive began to walk up the steps to her room. Fletcher followed behind her and they headed up stairs but not before her mom told her to keep the door open. When they arrived to her room she sat on her bed and looked at Fletcher with wonder. Fletcher however was looking around the room. The colored walls, the millions of books, it all made him smile. Olive's house always made him smile and it always made him feel like there was someone who wanted him, it was his happiness and he kept that secrete to himself.

"So, I'm waiting." Olive said as she crossed her arms and sent him a worried look.

"Well...it's about my mom." Fletcher said with a scared look.

"What about her?" Olive wondered as Fletcher came and sat down next to her on her bed.

"She um...I think it's best if I showed you." Fletcher said with sadness.

"What do you mean?" Olive asked as she looked at Fletcher, he frowned and pulled up his sleeves...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Anyway Happy Halloween once more and thanks so much for reading! Please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter! As normal I own nothing! You guys are going to love this chapter a lot! Total Folive chapter right here! ENJOY! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

* * *

Chapter 5

Olive gasped as soon as Fletcher pulled his sleeves up. Across both his arms were cuts and various black and blue bruises, Olive's eyes instantly flashed with anger as soon as she saw his arms. Why in any right mind would Fletcher's own mother do this to him? So many questions started to go through Olive's mind, and then she realized something, Fletcher was crying. Looking up she saw small tears rolling down his face, she pulled him into a hug.

"This is why you came over here, isn't it?" Olive asked as she pulled away and looked at Fletcher, he nodded.

"She started going to far, I knew it, and I needed to get away." Fletcher explained as he looked down.

"Well it's a good thing you came here because you mister are not going back to your house, I will not allow it." Olive said with a smile.

"Really?" Fletcher asked as he and Olive stood up, Olive nodded. "Thank you!" Fletcher exclaimed as he pulled Olive into another hug.

"First we just need to ask my mom if you can stay the night." Olive said as Fletcher nodded, the two headed downstairs.

Walking downstairs was a worry for the both of them. Fletcher had made sure to roll his sleeves back down so Olive's parents wouldn't ask any questions or so they wouldn't see the cuts and bruises. The living room was flashing with colors as the two jumped from the last steps and onto the floor, the lights were off and the movie continued to play. Fletcher and Olive walked into the room and Fletcher quickly wiped away any tears.

For a while no one said anything and just sat on the floor watching Monster House. At the moment the three friends were looking around the inside of the house for anything that could help them find the heart of the monster. Either way they were alone in the house, alone...That word normally made Fletcher feel horrible but thanks to Olive he no longer felt like a worthless wast of space, she made him feel like someone really cared.

"Hey mom, dad, do you think it would be alright if Fletcher stayed the night?" Olive asked her father paused the movie, and the parents sent her a look.

"Sweetie it's a school night, and well, shouldn't he be home?" Mrs. Dole asked with wonder.

"Yes but please!?" Olive begged as her parents looked at one another.

"Fine but as long as his mother says it's okay." Mr. Dole said as both Fletcher and Olive jumped in joy.

"But Fletcher is staying in the guest room." Mrs. Dole said with a smile as Olive rolled her eyes.

"We know mom, Fletcher's stayed the night plenty of times before." Olive said as she laughed.

"And if you two hang out in your room..." Mr. Dole started only for Fletcher to cut him off.

"We'll keep the door open sir." Fletcher said as he laughed as well.

"Good because if you lay a hand on my little Olive I swear to god boy you won't live to see another dad!" Mr. Dole joked as everyone laughed.

"Dad come on!" Olive said as they laughed once more.

The two friends went upstairs to get things settled for Fletcher. Olive's parents stayed downstairs and continued to watch the movie, Olive and Fletcher didn't feel like watching the movie. In fact as soon as they reached the guest room Olive and Fletcher began to make the bed that was in the room. After that was finished they went to Olive's and kind of just began to hang out. Olive was on the floor and Fletcher was sprawled out on her bed.

"Fletcher can I ask you something?" Olive asked as Fletcher looked up and looked at Olive, he nodded.

"What is it?" Fletcher wondered as he placed his head on his hands.

"How long has this...been going one between you and your mom?" Olive wondered, Fletcher sighed.

"Since a month and a half ago when my dad left us, mom went into depression and turned t drugs and alcohol." Fletcher said with hurt.

"I'm so sorry." Olive whispered, she stood up and walked over to her bed, she sat down next to Fletcher.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, I didn't want you to know, but I told you anyway, and well thank you." Fletcher said as Olive sent him a look.

"Thank you? For what?" Olive wondered with a smile.

"For being an awesome friend, and for being there for me, and showing me that I am wanted by someone." Fletcher said with a smile.

"Of course, your my best friend." Olive said with a smile as well, silence came over them. "Fletcher can I sing you a song I heard?" Olive wondered.

"Sure, I'd love to hear it." Fletcher said as he sat up next to Olive.

"Okay well I didn't write it obviously, I'm not as talented as Chyna but I wanted to sing it to you, and you only." Olive explained.

"Olive you will always be talented to me." Fletcher said, Olive blushed and looked down.

"Well I'm gonna start." Olive said she went over to her CD player and hit play, the music began.

As the music began to play Olive moved back over to Fletcher and the two sat together on her bed. Fletcher watched as he waited for Olive to sing. The rythem of the song was slow and a little sad. But he knew Olive had a reason for singing it and well he couldn't wait to hear the song. Olive moved closer and so did Fletcher, the two were literally touching side by side as they at there on the bed. They made sure the bedroom door was open.

_Baby, Baby, Are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life.  
I just started living, Are you listening? _

_When you say you love me, no I love you more.  
When you say you need me, no I need you more.  
Boy I adore you, I adore you._

_Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you.  
I'm scared, oh so scared, but when your near me,  
I feel like I'm standing with an army.  
Of men armed with weapons, hey oh._

_When you say you love me, no I love you more.  
When you say you need me, no I need you more.  
Boy I adore you, I adore you_

_I love lying next to you. I could do this for eternity.  
You and me were meant to be. In holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing. When he led me to you.  
_

_When you say you love me, no I love you more.  
When you say you need me, no I need you more.  
Boy I adore you, I adore you._

_When you say you love me, no I love you more.  
When you say you need me, no I need you more.  
Boy I adore you, I adore you._

By this time both Olive and Fletcher were closer then either one of them wanted to be. Still they leaned in and before they knew what was happening their lips meant and everything seemed to go black. It was like they were the only two left in the world and the song that Olive just got done signing was still playing in the back ground **(1)**. To Fletcher the song meant everything in the world to him, it made him cry a little because of what it meant.

To Olive the song was what she wanted it to mean and here she was, kissing the boy of her dreams. The two pulled away and looked at one another in silence before smiles came across both their faces. Both leaned in once again and their foreheads were touching, instantly the two laid down next to one another and they were holding hands. Olive was leaning on Fletcher and Fletcher was holding Olive like he had to protect her with his life.

"Thanks Olive for the song and the kiss." Fletcher said with a smile.

"No problem, thank you." Olive said as she snuggled against Fletcher. "What does this make us?" Olive wondered as she looked at Fletcher.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, if your okay with that." Fletcher said as Olive held his hand tighter, she had tears of happiness forming.

"I am absolutely okay with that." Olive said. The two smile, kissed once more, and fell asleep where they were.

* * *

**A/N - AHHH FOLIVE! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**(1) - I do not own the song, it is called "Adore You" and it is by Miley Cyrus. **


	6. Chapter 6

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! OMG thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway to clear some stuff up this is set during season 2. Also Olive and Fletcher are now a couple. But as normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm or anything else that is possibly mentioned in this chapter! So please ENJOY chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Fletcher woke up to the sun shining in his eyes through the bedroom window. Sitting up he realized there was a weight on his left side and when he looked down, he smiled, Olive was still asleep and he gently moved her to the side so he could get up. When he made sure Olive was still asleep and not disturbed he made his downstairs to see what the rest of the Dole's were doing. As soon as he arrived into the kitchen the smell of eggs and bacon came to him and a smile appeared on his face instantly. In the kitchen was Mr. and Mrs. Dole themselves and they were making breakfast.

"Morning Fletcher, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Dole asked as she sent him a smile.

"Better then I have in ages." Fletcher smiled back as he walked over and began to help set the table for breakfast.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to help, in fact could you go wake Olive up, you do have school in an hour?" Mrs. Dole asked as Fletcher nodded.

As soon as he placed the plates and cups on the table Fletcher turned and made his way back upstairs. Opening Olive's bedroom door quietly Fletcher smiled when he saw Olive sleeping, she looked like an angle to him. Moving over to the bed he sat down on the left side and began to shake her. Olive turned and lightly, playfully smacked Fletcher on the leg like he was a snooze button. Fletcher laughed and began to shake her once more.

It took about ten minuets to get Olive to at least open her eyes. Once she did they said good morning to one another and kissed once again. They went different ways agreeing to meet in the kitchen, Olive went to the bathroom and Fletcher grabbed a spare pair of clothes he kept at Olive's for emergencies. Suddenly the idea worked, they always kept items at one anther's houses in case something like this happened. By the time they were both dressed they only had a half of till their bus came, they both headed to the kitchen for the breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Dole made.

"Have a good day!" Mr. Dole called as the two waved goodbye after they finished eating and started to leave.

"Fletcher make sure to come here afterwards, don't go home!" Mrs. Dole called as Fletcher nodded and waved goodbye to them.

"Your parents are amazing, I wish my mom was more like them." Fletcher said as he and Olive walked to the end of the street.

"Well my parents are now you parents, technically, so your parents are like that!" Olive exclaimed she and Fletcher laughed and smiled together.

The bus pulled up to the stop and both Olive and Fletcher got on, the bus driver seemed lost since Fletcher normally got on the bus the next street over. But the driver didn't say anything and the now couple moved through the isle way to their seats. Olive sat with Chyna and Fletcher sat with Cameron. Angus sat in front of Chyna and Olive, which was weird, but no one questioned it. No matter the bus began to move and it made a few more stops after there's and the bus ride seemed to go on forever, they agreed to tell everyone that they were dating today, but they weren't sure when.

Whenever the bus arrived at Webster everyone rushed off the bus to get into the building. It was a bit colder out today and there was rain falling from the sky making the perfect day show that it might not turn out so well. No matter Fletcher still walked into the school, scared on what Lexi had planned for him from the whole paint accident, but he still made his way to his locker. Whenever he opened his locker Fletcher screamed when he saw Lexi inside it. Everyone looked at him and went back to their own business, Lexi slammed a banana cream pie right into his.

"Ha! And that Quimby is just the beginning of my revenge!" Lexi stated as she climbed out of Fletcher's locker.

"How did you even get in my locker, I have a lock on it!?" Fletcher asked as he wiped the pie from his eyes.

"Easy you dropped your combination lock yesterday in art class, along with a list of...Miley Cyrus songs?" Lexi asked as she looked a piece of paper.

"Hey that's personal!" Fletcher exclaimed as he grabbed the sheet from Lexi.

"Whatever, just watch your back Quimby!" Lexi stated as she walked away from him.

"Just great..." Fletcher said as he pulled a wash rag from his locker and wiped his face off.

He put the rag back after he was sure he got all the pie off his face. Fletcher grabbed his books for his morning classes and his messenger bag that he kept all his painting and school supplies in. The first warning bell rung and he slammed his locker closed and headed for the A.N.T Farm. By the time he arrived to the A.N.T Farm the second bell for class to start has rung and everyone was in the room. Fletcher was greeted by everyone, he saw Olive sitting on the purple couch with Chyna and smiled when he started over to them. This would be a really great time to Chyna that they were dating...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! Looks like Lexi is starting her revenge, oh oh...Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm so please ENJOY chapter seven! I think your going to like it a lot! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

So far half the day went by and Fletcher and Olive decided that they were going to tell everyone they were dating at lunch. No matter they sat together at their normal lunch table with Chyna, Angus, and Violet and they were talking about their last couple of classes. Recently they had all just come from music class and Fletcher was having a debate on weather or not their music teacher could get a girlfriend. Everyone else disagreed with him.

"Please, that old doof couldn't get a date in a million years!" Violet stated as everyone laughed.

"Right, I mean Cameron could get a date before him." Chyna stated, they all laughed once more.

"Speaking of dates, Fletcher has something to tell you guys." Olive said as she sent Fletcher a smile.

"What is it?" Chyna wondered as she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oh um...me and Olive...well...um..." Fletcher began as everyone eyed him, this was harder then he thought.

"Dude just spit it out already!" Angus stated as Fletcher went to talk, but Olive grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Were dating!" Olive exclaimed with a smile.

Almost as soon as Olive announced that they were dating a lot of things happened at one time. Chyna began to choke on her sandwich, Violet did a spit take with her Gatorade, and Angus fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Everyone in the lunch room was looking at their table like they were crazy. Which to Fletcher and Olive made no difference, they were use to people looking at them like they were crazy. Everyone looked away.

Chyna finally stopped choking and Angus had pulled himself up to his chair by now. Violet grabbed a napkin and wiped her face and she wiped the table off as well. Silence came over the group and Fletcher began to worry that no one was happy and it seemed that Olive could tell he was worried because well, she squeezed his hand tight and smiled at him. Everyone was looking at the couple and Chyna was the first to smile.

"I will admit, I was not expecting that news, but I'm so happy for you two!" Chyna said with joy as she smiled.

"Really?" Olive asked as Chyna nodded, they both stood up and hugged. "Thanks Chyna it means a lot that you support us!" Olive said with a smile.

"Does anyone else know?" Chyna asked with wonder.

"No, only you three, we still have to tell our parents." Olive said as she sent a look to Fletcher, he smiled.

"WHAT!?" Angus exclaimed as he stood up, making everyone jump, all the big kids looked at them.

"Angus calm down." Chyna said as she grabbed Angus by the shoulder's. "You should be happy for them." Chyna stated with a smile.

"No I'm not because Olive is mine, and Quimby knows it!" Angus stated as he moved closer to Fletcher.

"Angus leave him alone, don't even think about it." Olive said as she stepped in front of Angus.

"Fine! But when you get tired of _that _give me a call!" Angus scoffed as he sent a death glare at Fletcher and turned away.

"I'll go talk to him." Violet said as Chyna nodded. "Oh and congrats you two!" Violet stated as she waved them goodbye.

At that time Fletcher, Olive, and Chyna all pulled into a group hug and all the big kids went back to their normal business. The three friends continued lunch and when they finished they began to head towards the A.N.T Farm. But as they made their way out of the lunch room Chyna and Olive pushed the lunch room doors open and walked out. However when the doors opened a rope broke, pulled, and a bucket of red paint came crash in down.

Everyone turned in shock as the bucket spilled red paint all over Fletcher. The paint splattered all over the lunch room hitting a few people and the bucket hit the ground and rolled across the floor. Silence came over the room and people began to look around for who ever planted the paint. Fletcher on the other hand knew who planted it and wiped the paint from his eyes, Chyna and Olive started to laugh, the couldn't help it, they had too.

"LEXI!" Was heard throughout the whole school from Fletcher...

* * *

**A/N - Lol well there was chapter seven! If you noticed I had Chyna stay there friend in this one because I wanted her to be there friend, plus she becomes important later. So thanks for reading and remember to please REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Anyway thanks for all the reviews fro last chapter you guys ROCK! So please ENJOY this chapter a LOT happens in this one. Things get a bit complicated and well...you'll just have to read for yourself. As normal I own nothing! ENJOY! :)**

**Warning : Foul Language **

* * *

Chapter 8

School ended sooner then Fletcher wanted it too but still it only meant that things were going to hopefully get done quicker. The Doyle's had talked things over and everyone finally agreed that they were going to get Fletcher's things from his house after school. Not only that but Fletcher was officially moving in with the Doyle's and he couldn't be more happier. After putting up with his mother for two months he was just happy to finally be able to be apart of a real family. It was nice to feel wanted and know that someone cared about him, it was something his mom could never show him.

Olive decided that the two should walk home that day so they didn't get anymore questions from anyone, and so that the bus driver wouldn't drop Fletcher off at his house. No matter Fletcher waited outside the school doors for Olive as he watched people leave. A few times kids he knew had waved him goodbye and some even sent him looks from what happened earlier in he lunch room. Did he mention that he and Lexi got into a fight and he almost beat the crap out of her? Fletcher would have too if Skidmore hadn't come out once more and gave them both detention.

"Ew, it's Quimby." Angus scoffed making Fletcher look up and frown.

"What do you want?" Fletcher questioned with wonder as he rolled his eyes.

"For you to break up with Olive, oh and too fall off the face of the earth!" Angus stated as his three "new" friends nodded.

"Guess that talk with Violet didn't work hu?" Fletcher asked as Angus frowned and sent him a look.

"What do you think!? Hope detention was fun for you! It is the only place where no one can see your ugliness." Angus snorted as he laughed.

"Shut up!" Fletcher exclaimed, he turned to leave but Angus grabbed his wrist, Fletcher flinched.

"Aw did I hurt you? Good!" Angus stated with a laugh.

"What is your problem!? Seriously?" Fletcher asked as he turned and looked at Angus.

"You." Angus said. "You turned your back on me, you knew I liked Olive forever and you steal her from me." Angus said with a look.

"Well sorry she didn't like you, don't hate the player, hate the game." Fletcher explained as Angus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Listen here Quimby, Olive is mine and if you don't break up with her you'll regret it!" Angus yelled making some people look at them.

"Yeah like you scare me." Fletcher said with a small laugh.

"Really? Well how about this, if you don't break up with Olive...I'll tell everyone about your mom." Angus said, that made Fletcher freeze.

"How...what...you...me...?" Fletcher stuttered with shock as Angus gave off an evil smile.

"That's right Quimby I know what your mother dose to you, believe me it's not hard to figure out." Angus said with a laugh.

"How...?" Fletcher asked once more.

"Please when your tramp of a mother comes in she's stripping for guys to fuck her for free, not that hard." Angus said as Fletcher took a deep breath.

"Shut up!" Fletcher said once more, he went to turn away again, but once more Angus grabbed him.

"Hey I'm not done with this conversation, you can't walk away from me!" Angus exclaimed with annoyance.

"Yeah well you can walk away from him before I beat the shit out you!" Olive interrupted as she walked over to them.

Before Angus could say anything back to them, Olive stomped her feet and threaten to beat him up. Angus sent Fletcher one last look and took off running in the other direction. Silence came over the couple as the last bell rung for school to officially be over, the buses started to leave. Olive sent Fletcher a worried look, she knew how Angus could be towards someone when he was ticked and she was afraid that he said something to horrible. However Fletcher didn't let anything bother him and smiled at Olive, the two began to walk towards Olive's house.

They walked side by side holding hands. Both of them were talking about the days events and were laughing at the fact on how angry Lexi had been when she learned she had to serve detention with Fletcher for the next week. Still even with all the events that were going on in Fletcher's life, he still laughed about them, sometimes it was the only way to get through the situation. Right now, laughing about the issue, was all he really had. By the time they arrived to Olive's house it was about four o' clock when they heard screaming. Both of them looked up and saw Fletcher's mom.

"Well you can't keep him because he's mine and I'll report you for kidnapping!" Mrs. Quimby yelled as she stood on the front porch.

"It's not kidnapping if he's willing." Mrs. Doyle said in a calmer voice.

"Fletcher get in the car now! Your coming home!" Mrs. Quimby shouted as she turned and looked at Fletcher.

"No." Fletcher said as he took a deep breath.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Quimby said with a ticked off look towards Fletcher.

"Your excused." Fletcher stated as his mom looked at him. "Yeah that's right, I went there!" Fletcher stated as he and Olive high-fived.

"You little ass get in the fucking car right now before I really do something you regret!" Mrs. Quimby exclaimed with anger.

"He doesn't have too." Olive said as she stood in front of Fletcher. "He has a right to not go with you if he doesn't want to." Olive added with a smile.

"You know it!" Fletcher stated making Olive send him a look.

"Interesting factoid about rights, all citizens have a right of -" Olive began as Fletcher leaned next to her.

"Olive now's not a good time." Fletcher said as Olive nodded.

"Why you little piece of shit! I knew this dumb blonde would be a bad influence this whole time, now your coming with me!" Mrs. Quimby shouted.

Before anyone could say anything else Mrs. Quimby shoved Olive aside to the ground and grabbed Fletcher by the arm. She began to drag him towards the car all while Fletcher fought against her. However Mrs. Quimby's grip was strong and she managed to open the car door and shove Fletcher in. Olive finally got to her feet after a huge head ach and she started to run to the car. However Mrs. Doyle beat her there and held Olive back as Mrs. Quimby drove away with Fletcher. Olive couldn't believe that her mother just let them get away like that, now Fletcher was in danger, she had to help him.

Olive stood on her feet and tried to fight against her mother's grip. No matter what she tried her mother was still stronger and soon enough Olive was in tears. The two began to walk towards the house with Mrs. Doyle trying to calm Olive down and speak to her, Olive on the other hand was ticked at her mother for letting everything that just happened, happen. When Olive continued to cry her mother came over to her and pulled her into a hug. There they sat together and Olive was finally calmed down enough that she hugged her mother and sat back against the living room couch.

"I can't believe you just let her take him, after everything he told you!" Olive said as she sniffled.

"Sweetie I know your mad, but she was right, I couldn't keep him she would have called the cops on us." Mrs. Doyle explained with a frown.

"So Fletcher would have gotten a chance to finally tell the truth!" Olive stated with annoyance and anger.

"And he will, because I have a plan, and it gonna involve you, him, and Chyna." Mrs. Doyle explained as she smiled, Olive's ears perked up.

"I'm listening..." Olive said with a smile. Instantly she knew things were going to get a little more interesting...

* * *

**A/N - Wow talk about an emotional time. Poor Fletcher...anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm! Here you'll learn their plan so please ENJOY the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Are you sure?" Chyna asked the next morning as she and Olive walked into Webster High together, Olive nodded.

"Yes. Mom said it should work besides if we get the police to catch her in the act, then she'll be arrested for sure!" Olive exclaimed as Chyna nodded.

"Right. And your sure this is what Fletcher wants?" Chyna wondered as the two walked into the A.N.T Farm.

"Well I haven't had the chance to talk to him since yesterday, but I'm sure he'll agree with the plan." Olive said with a smile.

"Speaking of Fletcher." Chyna said as she nudged Olive and pointed over to Fletcher who was painting on a canvas with his back turned.

Olive smiled as she and Chyna split ways. Chyna went over to her music stuff and started to work on her song for the talent show that was tomorrow. Olive walked over to Fletcher and caught a glimpse of what he was painting. He was painting a picture of him, Olive, and Chyna and the three of them were sitting on top of a row of school lockers. Chyna was in the middle, she was holding her violin. Olive was on the right and she had a pile of books in front of her. Fletcher was on the left of Chyna with his legs crossed and his art supplies behind him. Olive had to smile at the picture.

"Hey Fletcher." Olive said making Fletcher jump, fall forward almost hitting the painting. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Olive exclaimed instantly.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Fletcher said as he straightened his painting.

"I'm surprised your mom let you come to school, but I'm really glad your okay!" Olive said as she wrapped her arms around Fletcher.

"Yeah me too but my mom did not let me get away clean." Fletcher said as he put his paint brush down.

"What do you mean?" Olive asked as Fletcher turned around, she looked at him. "And why do you have sunglasses on in a building?" Olive wondered.

"Um, my mom." Fletcher said as he took the sunglasses off, Olive gasped, his left eye was completely bruised.

"She did this!?" Olive asked as Fletcher nodded. "Why I otta - !" Olive began with anger.

Before either of them knew what was going on Fletcher grabbed Olive by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. They stood like that for a few minuets and all their problems seemed to fade away. Nothing mattered to them but each other and when they pulled away they stood there in silence until Chyna came over with full excitement. She saw them kiss and felt so happy for them, she pulled them into a group hug and told them how cute they were together. Olive and Fletcher laughed as Chyna skipped away and went back to her music, she was almost done with her song.

"So um, me and mom have this plan to expose your mom to the cops." Olive said as few minuets of awkward silence.

"Really, what is it?" Fletcher wondered with happiness, he wanted all of this abuse to end.

"Well I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow for a dinner party with my family?" Olive asked with a smile.

"Um, I guess but my mom won't be too happy about it, I could try to get her to come, but she's really good at hiding things." Fletcher explained.

"I know." Olive said with a smile.

"Than how will having a dinner party help our situation?" Fletcher asked with interest.

"Remember the time when you and Chyna along with Angus threw me and Graham the worst dinner party ever?" Olive asked as she laughed.

"Yes." Fletcher said with a laugh as well.

"Well I think it's time we through you and your mom one." Olive said with a smile.

"I'm in!" Fletcher exclaimed as he and Olive shook hands.

For once something sounded fun in Fletcher's life. Tricking his mom into coming all out was about the best thing he could do and he was glad Olive and Chyna's families were going to be there. Specially since Chyna's dad was a cop. No matter the couple went over to Chyna and the three began to plan their second worst dinner party ever. The bell rang for their next class and Fletcher was about to walk out of the A.N.T Farm behind Chyna and Olive when Lexi came running by shoving a pie into his face. Olive and Chyna laughed and Fletcher growled as Lexi's laugh could be down the hall.

"You know I'm getting real sick of Reed!" Fletcher exclaimed as he wiped cream off his eyes and flung it to the side.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing that!" Angus called as Fletcher turned and saw that the cream had landed on Angus's face, he laughed.

"Well at least it now completes your dead pale look!" Fletcher called, he and Chyna high-fived and laughed along with Olive.

"Grrr..." Angus growled as he walked by the trio, all three just started to laugh once more at the look on Angus's face.

* * *

**A/N - Well lo there you go chapter nine! I wonder what's going to happen next? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are with chapter ten! OMG! Thanks so much for all the AMAZING reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! This chapter is longer and I hope you like it a lot. Also I own nothing from A.N.T Farm so please ENJOY chapter ten! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

School was almost over and Fletcher was happy about that one. At the moment everyone was filing into the auditorium for the talent show and both Fletcher and Olive were excited to hear Chyna's new song. They knew she had been working on it for about a month now and they knew it was going to be amazing. Chyna always wrote good songs and Fletcher and Olive always supported her music and they loved to hear her sing. No matter the lights went dim and Skidmore came onto the stage and began to annoyance the first act. Which of course was Lexi. Fletcher rolled his eyes at her.

He had to admit though that Lexi was indeed a good singer, but she wasn't the friendliest person. Lexi was wearing a long black sparkling dress with black gloves. She also had black high heels and a black head band. There was just to much red, it made Fletcher's eyes hurt. Olive sent him a questioned look and grabbed his hand, the two sat there holding hands. Lexi took the mic and the music began, she began to sing. Fletcher listened and the words seemed to echo through his head, for some reason he liked the rythem of the song a lot, when the words came on, he listened closer.

_You left me spinning like a disco,  
trying but I don't know. If I can stand straight._  
_You took me left you knew I was right __and now I gotta fight,  
Just to make it through the day._

_I never knew what you were capable off.  
Baby I would've kept my heart, but I gave it up.  
Baby I fell in love, now I don't know where to start._

_It's so cold, nobody to hold me, your so wrong for leaving,  
When you told me you would never leave me by myself out in the middle of nowhere  
I'm lost trying to make it all my own I thought I could never do this it's over now,  
I'm walking by myself out in the middle of nowhere.  
_

_You left me broken like a record baby oh baby I'm hurt,  
and I don't wanna play beside with every lie, woo, woo, and I was waiting for more.  
_

_I never knew what you were capable of.  
Baby I would've kept my heart, but I gave it up.  
Baby I fell in love, now I don't know where to start._

_It's so cold nobody to hold me, your so wrong for leaving,  
When you told me you would never leave me by myself out in the middle of nowhere.  
Now I'm lost trying to make it all my own I thought I could never do this it's over now,  
I'm walking by myself out in the middle of nowhere._

_You took my heart up my sleeve and now I'm taking it back, back.  
Baby here I come.  
You took advantage of me I don't appreciate that, that.  
You song of a gun._

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me, you so wrong for leaving,  
When you told me, you would never leave me by myself, out in the middle of nowhere..._

_It's so cold nobody to hold me, your so wrong for leaving,  
When you told me you would never leave me by myself out in the middle of nowhere.  
Now I'm lost trying to make it all my own I thought I could never do this it's over now,  
I'm walking by myself out in the middle of nowhere... _

The song**(1)** ended and by the time it did Fletcher could feel a few tears fall. This song explained how he felt, Olive seemed to have sensed that he was upset because she squeezed his hand and peeked him on the cheek, this made him smile. As much as he didn't like Lexi he still clapped for her because he thought she still did an amazing job with the song. Skidmore came out and everyone was forced to listen to some others who had wasn't really much that went on, a kid played Party In the USA by Miley Cyrus on a flute. That was really the only interesting thing.

By the time Skidmore announced that Chyna was coming onto the stage to sing Fletcher and Olive looked at one another a smiled. They waved to Chyna who waved back and she took the mic. Chyna was wearing a prettier dress then Lexi had worn. Her dress was blue mixed in with a little bit of red. Chyna had some jewelry on here and there and her black silky hair was pulled up in a long pony tail. She also had a pair of red high heels. Chyna took the mic and before she started to sing, she talked, which of course Fletcher and Olive figured she would, they still smiled at her.

"Before I sing I would like to dedicate this song to my best friends Fletcher and Olive, I hope you guys like this song!" Chyna exclaimed with a smile.

She began to sing as the music began to play.

_Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard.  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thang, just listening to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you, I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when your not down, don't wanna fly if your still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl, living in a crazy world.  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears, my secretes, or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody get's me like you do.  
And you know everything about me, you say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when your not down, don't wanna fly if your still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself, and only you can tell..._

_That I'm only up when your not down, don't wanna fly if your still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only meeeee, who I wanna beeee  
Well I'm only me when I'm with you, with you, oh yeah._

Chyna finished singing her song**(2) **and the crowd instantly erupted into applause. Fletcher and Olive were cheering as loud as they could because they both had really loved the song. Not only did they love the song but they loved the video Chyna had made of them on all there crazy adventures. There were videos from when the first meant, to every whacked out thing they did. It showed, the time Olive thought her locker was haunted, to the, getting Fletcher's painting back, the web-a-thong to save Gibson's job, the Chinese restrunt field trip, the football ballet dance, and more.

A few more people played after Chyna but Fletcher and Olive agreed that Chyna's performance was by far the best of all of them. Whenever the talent show ended they congratulated Chyna and talked to her and her family about tomorrow's dinner party. Surprisingly they agreed and now all Fletcher had to do was get his mother to agree to come. Hopefully she would because if not, then well, things would not go as planned and everything would be ruined. But for now operation exposed mother was now in session...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter ten for you! The next few chapters are about to get interesting! Anyways thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eleven coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**(1) - I do own the song it is called "Middle Of Nowhere" and it's by Selena Gomez and the Scene.**

**(2) - I do not own this song either it is called "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" and it's by Taylor Swift**


	11. Chapter 11

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter elven! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys ROCK! I own nothing do please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

That night Fletcher stayed as far from his mother as he could, but he knew he needed to talk to his mom about the dinner party. However his mother had for some u-known reason actually made dinner herself and she and him were to eat dinner together. It was a perfect moment to ask her and hopefully things wouldn't get to out of hand. Things were rather quiet at the table and Fletcher honestly thought it was because his mom was afraid to say something to him without blowing up, so they sat there and eat their food in awkward silence. Fletcher however still smiled at the small moment.

"So um, how was your day mom?" Fletcher asked really just trying to break the awkward silence.

"It was okay." Mrs. Quimby said as she looked up at Fletcher and smiled. "How was school?" Mrs. Quimby asked with interest.

"To be honest it could have gone better, but it was still an interesting day." Fletcher stated as his mom laughed a little.

"Good for you." Mrs. Quimby said as she eat some of her mash potato's.

"Speaking of school um, my friend Olive is throwing a diner party tomorrow and she wanted to know if we would like to come?" Fletcher asked.

Before Fletcher even knew what was going on his mom flipped and stood up while knocking her plate over onto the table. There was no reason to be angry, it was a simple yes or no question, but yet his mom was still angry about something. She began to walk around the table and when she reached where Fletcher was sitting she grabbed him by the shirt and smacked him across the face. Instantly Fletcher went into defense mood and kicked her making her fall backwards and drop him on the ground. Fletcher looked up with tears forming in his eyes and shock.

"You little worthless shit, I knew you were planning something!" Mrs. Quimby exclaimed as she kicked Fletcher on the side.

"What!? No! I swear!" Fletcher instantly exclaimed he covered his face with his arms.

"Than why do you want me to come to a dinner party hu!? You gonna turn me into the cops!?" Mrs. Quimby asked with anger, she kicked him again.

"No I swear!" Fletcher said in panic, even though they really were trying to. "I promise!" Fletcher added as his mom lifted her hand once more.

"Fine, we'll go." Mrs. Quimby said as she brought her hand down. "But if I suspect there's any cops there, then were leaving, got it!?" Mrs. Quimby said.

"Yes!" Fletcher exclaimed as he scooted back.

"Good, clean this mess up, then get out of my sight, I'm tired of your ugly face!" Mrs. Quimby stated as Fletcher nodded.

Mrs. Quimby sent Fletcher one last look and turned out of the room, she went into the living room. Well in all honesty that talk could have gone better then Fletcher wanted it too, but he shook his head and stood up. If he didn't get this room cleaned up, his mom was going to flip once more. He really didn't need that too happen twice in one day. Little by little Fletcher had managed to clean everything up before his mother could see the mess or him again. When he was finished he walked upstairs to his bedroom, he closed the door of his bedroom and locked it. He didn't want her to come in.

Fletcher fell flat on his back onto his bed, he was tired. Today had been a long day and he knows tomorrow will be an even longer day, he just hoped their plan for tomorrow really worked and Chyna's dad helped him. In all honesty Fletcher couldn't deal with this anymore and before he knew it the tears that he had been holding back from downstairs suddenly started to fall. He was frustrated. He was hurt, angry, lost, alone. Thoughts about Angus, his mother, his father, Olive, and Chyna were all running through his mind and it was only making things worse. He decided to call Olive.

"Hello?" Olive asked on the third ring, she sounded like she was in a good mood.

"Hey Liv, my mom agreed to the dinner party, it took some convincing but she agreed to it." Fletcher said with a small smile.

"Awesome, and I promise after tomorrow you will no longer have to deal with here Fletch." Olive said with happiness.

"Thanks, and hey." Fletcher said into the phone.

"Yes?" Olive wondered as she smiled.

"I love you." Fletcher said with a smile still on his face.

"I love you more Fletchy." Olive said as the two continued to talk to one another.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Livy." Fletcher said with a small laugh of happiness.

"See you tomorrow Fletch." Olive said as they both hung up.

As soon as he and Olive hung up, he laid back down on his bed and smiled. The only good things in his life were his girlfriend Olive and his best friend Chyna. They were the only who have been there for him through everything he's been through. It was all he really needed because he knew they would help him solve his issues. Fletcher grabbed his Ipod and turned on some Taylor Swift and before he knew it, his eyes started to feel heavy. So instead of fighting them, he slowly drifted into a sleep so good, that he wished he could stay like this for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter elven! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Behind Fletcher - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is the last chapter for this story. Thanks so much to each and every one of you who had read this story and reviewed and thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter! As normal I own nothing! Oh and do not fret I have another Folive story in mind and I know you'll like it, the Folive story I have in mind is called "Oliverella". Any ideas on what it might be about? Lol I know! You'll have to keep an eye out for it when I publish it soon. Also this chapter did not go as planned but it turned out okay so I still hope you like it! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

School went by fast that very next day. Mainly there wasn't really anything interesting that happened, it was the same old, same old. Chyna was working on some music project for Skidmore, Lexi had manage to get Fletcher once again only with ink balloons, which he knew his mother would kill him for. Angus once again tried to force Fletcher into breaking up with Olive by threatening him, but Olive came and saved him. So all in all school was the same. Now Fletcher and his mother was standing outside of the Doyle's house ready for the dinner party, all he could think about was their plan.

Mrs. Quimby answered the door and Olive was the one to answer, and they were greeted instantly. Whenever the Quimby's walked into the house Olive had pulled Fletcher aside and explained to him that Cameron was now part of the plan. Mrs. Quimby greeted Mr. and Mrs. Doyle and Mr. and Mrs. Parks. Everyone was sitting at the giant dinner table, the adults were talking and acting all manner like. While Chyna and Cameron were acting as bad as they could along with Olive. Fletcher sat on the other side of Chyna, Cameron, Olive, and Mrs. Doyle. He sat in between Mrs. Parks and his mother.

"Chyna dear do you think you could pass me the salt?" Mrs. Doyle asked with a smile as Chyna nodded and smiled back.

However whenever she grabbed the salt from in front of her plate and crawled onto the table. Fletcher laughed to himself as Chyna started to knock everything in her way over. Olive grabbed her plate and pulled back and all the adults were looking at Chyna like she was nuts. Instantly Chyna handed the salt to Mrs. Doyle who was at the other end of the table. Mrs. Doyle took the salt with shock on her face and Chyna turned and crawled back down the table once again knocking everything out of her way. When she sat back down next to Cameron and Olive, Cameron burped really loud.

"Well um, thank you Chyna." Mrs. Doyle said as Chyna nodded and smiled once more.

"What was that?" Mrs. Quimby asked in shock at Chyna's behavior. Fletcher, Chyna, Olive, and Cameron all smiled at one another.

"That's how you pass salt, duh." Cameron said with a laugh.

"Oh you!" Olive stated as she laughed as well.

"That is not how you pass salt!" Mrs. Quimby exclaimed with annoyance.

"Your right it's not, my bad!" Chyna said as she playfully smacked the side of her head.

"Alright guys well since you got here you go a head and dig in, we've made a lovely dinner for everyone." Mr. Doyle explained to the Quimby's.

That indeed was what they did, Fletcher and his mother started to get their own plate of food as everyone else continued to eat what they already had in front of them. Awkward silence came over everyone as they all eat their food. The only thing they could hear was the light radio that was playing _"We Can't Stop" _in the background. About half way through dinner Fletcher decided to look at his friends for help, their plan wasn't going so well. However Chyna instantly got an idea, and well because she did her famous grin that Fletcher always tried to copy, he knew she had something good planned.

"Ey Fletch, could to pase the kins?" Chyna asked while talking with her mouth full.

"Chyna honey don't talk with your mouth full. " Mrs. Parks said with a look towards her daughter.

"Sure Chyna and hey you should tell everyone here that joke you told us a while ago." Fletcher said as he passed Chyna the napkins.

"K, hanks." Chyna said once again with her mouth full. "What do you call a pig who knows karate?" Chyna asked after she swallowed her food.

"What?" All the adults asked with wonder.

"Olive you want to give the answer?" Chyna asked as Olive smiled evilly and nodded. "Well then go a head!" Chyna stated.

"Pork chop hiya!" Olive exclaimed as she slammed her hand onto her plate which caused all her food to fly of her plate and hit Fletcher and his mom.

"Seconds! Thanks Olive!" Fletcher exclaimed with a laugh as his mom sent him a death glare, Chyna was sending him a look.

"What?" Fletcher asked as he looked at Chyna and Olive again. They were both giving him she's-about-to-crack-do-something-bad look.

"Hey I have an announcement to make!" Fletcher exclaimed as he stood up, everyone looked at him.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Quimby asked with wonder and worry.

"Well so far only Chyna knows but I figured it's best if you all know to." Fletcher said as his friends looked over at him with wonder.

"Fletch, where you going with this?" Cameron asked as he flung the spaghetti on his fork, it flew across the table smacked Mrs. Doyle in the face.

"Really!?" Mrs. Quimby asked with annoyance, she really was ready to crack.

"So what's your news?" Mr. Parks asked with wonder as he continued to look at Fletcher.

"Me and Olive are dating!" Fletcher exclaimed with a smile.

Just like in the lunch room a lot of things happened at once. Cameron started to choke on his drink, Olive was sending him a death glare, and Chyna was still eating her food like nothing was going on. The adults however were worse, Mr. and Mrs. Parks though congratulated them and Mr. and Mrs. Doyle were shocked at the news. Mr. Doyle was sending Fletcher a warning look about dating his daughter and an angry look as well. Mrs. Doyle was shocked for a while but smiled after she fell out of her seat. Well Fletcher's mom was so ticked now it was kind of funny to be honest.

Fletcher knew that telling his mother he was with Olive would really push her over the edge, she never really liked Olive. Everyone kind of got over either the fact of being shocked or being angry. Mrs. Quimby however was ticked and she slid her chair back and grabbed Fletcher by the shirt. Instantly Fletcher began to try and pry her hand off of him and he looked over at Chyna, Olive, and Cameron for help. They must have noticed because they instantly began to split up. Olive and Cameron were walking over to Fletcher and his mom and Chyna was walking over to her dad.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Mrs. Quimby yelled causing everyone to jump, she shoved Fletcher into the table and kicked him once he landed on the ground.

"Whoo, Mrs. Quimby..." Mr. Parks began as he walked over to her, Chyna didn't even get to talk to him.

"HOW COULD YOU!? ARE YOU TRYING TO BECOME DUMMER THEN YOU ALREADY ARE!?" Mrs. Quimby yelled once more as she smacked Fletcher.

"No I - " Fletcher began only to be smacked once more across the face.

"Leave him alone!" Chyna stated as she grabbed Mrs. Quimby's hand.

"WHY YOU UGLY BITCH LET GO OF MY HAND!" Mrs. Quimby shouted as she lifted her foot to kick Chyna.

"Don't even think about touching my daughter!" Mr. Parks exclaimed as he grabbed Mrs. Quimby and moved Chyna out of the way.

"LET GO OF ME! FLETCHER YOUR A DEAD ASS!" Mrs. Quimby shouted as Mr. Parks put her hand behind her back.

"You have the right to remain silent or anything you say can and will be used against you in court." Mr. Parks as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"NO! THAT LITTLE EXCUSE OF LIFE IS FUCKED UP AND ALWAYS WILL BE THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Mrs. Quimby shouted.

"No it's not, now you are hear by under a rest for child abuse, etc..." Mr. Parks said as he looked at Fletcher who shivered and hid behind Mr. and Mrs. Doyle.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU SON! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Mrs. Quimby yelled as Mr. Parks dragged her out to his cop car, which he drives everywhere.

Mr. Parks finally got Mrs. Quimby into the car and drove her away. Olive, her parents, Chyna, Cameron, and their mom, and Fletcher all stood on the front porch of the Doyle's house. Everyone looked at Fletcher who looked like he was literally ready to burst into tears. In fact that was what he did, he was happy. Happy that all the abuse was done, happy that his mom was going to be behind bars, and happy that his friends cared about. Olive and Chyna pulled Fletcher into a group hug. Cameron joined in as well as did Mrs. Parks, Mr. an Mrs. Doyle. They felt bad that they didn't know.

"Is it me, or are things going to be different?" Fletcher questioned as everyone looked at him.

"Fletchy things are never the same when it come to us." Olive said as she peeked him on the lips.

"So true." Cameron said as everyone looked at him. "I'm glad I'm not an ant." Cameron stated with a smile.

"Aw come on you know you love us!" Olive said as she and Fletcher laughed. "You know you do!" Olive stated once more.

"Fine only because I have too." Cameron said as he laughed, they all rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh come here you guys!" Chyna said with a smile. "Group hug!" Chyna said as they all pulled everyone into a hug.

"Is it me, or dose it smell like burnt chicken?" Fletcher said as Chyna, Cameron, and Olive looked at him.

"MY CHICKEN!" Mrs. Doyle yelled as she ran into the house to get the burning chicken out of the oven, everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Lol aw, happy ending for Fletcher and friends! Yeah! Anyway thanks so much for reading and reviewing it means the world to me! Thanks so much once again for all the loyal readers and to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc... So keep an eye out for my new possible story "Oliverella" coming sometime next week. I'm going to take a weekend off from Fanfiction before I write anymore new stories. But again thanks for reading you guys are AMAZING and please REMEMBER to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


End file.
